User blog:AndyParsons/Freddy vs Jason. Monstrous Rap Battles Season 2
Yep it’s-a-back Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! FREDDY KRUEGER! VS! JASON VOORHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! BEGIN! 'Freddy Krueger (0:21): ' Here’s a bedtime story: there was once a man named Jason, Who thought that he could diss the OG Krueger of folk slayin’, But Freddy said, “I’ma cut you in half and bash your ugly face in!” And decapitated him just like a Kombat on Playstation! I rock that fedora and power gloves for the teenagers I outwit! You got that cliché hockey mask and a passé hillbilly outfit! You’re gonna wet yourself, sweet Child, lemme tell you I am eternal! Welcome to my Dream World, bitch, and you’re just a squirrel! 'Jason Voorhees (0:42): ' Mark this fight as the third time I’ll put this pedophile to shame. You’ve got verses lamer than your attempt at video games. Roy Burns you harder than your town, I spit out lyrical fire, I’ll kill this terrible killer with more reboots than Michael Myers! You’ve got a Deadpool face that not even a mother could love, I’ll slash this Springwood Slasher, tear apart your Wolverine gloves! Come closer to my machete, I’ll show you a true scary monster! I commit brutal manslaughter while you can’t beat your own daughter! 'Freddy Krueger (1:03): ' Why don’t you wimp out of this battle and cry home to mom instead? Ask Nancy Thompson and Pamela, I’m a way better man in bed! I chase down little bitches like yourself and leave’em all to suffer, Then I gut and cut them and devour their poor souls like supper! Your chance of winning and your popularity fell flat! You got your ass beat three times by a prepubescent brat! You’re a sellout full of remakes, I’m Hollywood nouvelle vague! I break through the horror franchise, while you got drowned in a lake! 'Jason Voorhees (1:25): ' Sure as hell you’re the one who’s talking shit about my family, When you were born upon psychos stealing your mommy’s chastity! But if they’d known that you’d follow your stepfather’s footsteps, Even maniacs would have banged your mother with a Durex! Your powers limit to nightmares, you are powerless in reality! In real world, you’re just a criminal rapist with crap mentality! I cause more casualties than the Christmas sales on a Black Friday, So go right back to Elm Street and get the fuck out of my way! 'Freddy Krueger (1:46): ' My raps will haunt your dreams harder than your franchise’s critic reviews! So you can start counting one, two, ‘cause Freddy’s coming for you! It’s your Final Nightmare, son, you won’t be Saved by the Campbell! So farewell, Jason, say hi to your Mommy in hell! 'Jason Voorhees (1:57): ' I Spit on this Craven abortion whose sole purpose’s making cash, A true Nightmare Warrior who keeps Evil Dead, call me Ash! This bed bug doesn’t bite, I’m the true fright they actually dread! In this rap battle of bloodshed, Jason Lives, Freddy’s Dead. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? Who won? Freddy Jason Category:Blog posts